Her Knowledge, His Direction
by theforgotten09
Summary: Sequel to His Lock, Her Key: Yuffie spills to Leon what happened between her and Sora. Rated M for brief language.


Was he thinking about her? Yuffie asked herself that night after night. Sora was gone, but her feelings remained. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Nobody knew about what they had done together. She was longing for that feeling again but she didn't know what it was. Her young mind was suddenly full.

The young ninja looked into the night sky of Traverse Town and wondered quietly. At this point Leon began to notice her change in behavior. Yuffie could never keep a secret, not from him at least.

"What's wrong? You sad?" he asked blankly. Leon knew nothing except directness. He spoke without hesitation and said no more than he had to. The girl had hardly touched her dinner and was proceeding to go to bed without. She must've been doing it too much.

"It's nothing Squall," she murmured, knowing he hated that name. She only called him that when she was teasing but now she was upset. It seemed like Leon knew how she was feeling which was a first. He didn't attempt to follow her or tell her to get back. One part of her was glad that he was behind and another part of her wanted to tell him everything.

Wouldn't he be mad at her though? Maybe she had done something she wasn't supposed to do. Maybe she should have waited until she was Aerith's age. Would it be okay then? She was confused. No one told her things were this way. All Leon did was make sure she was safe and well-fed. What could he possibly know about feelings? And Aerith never talked to her, what could be made of that?

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and Leon walked in. She didn't turn to face him.

"Yuffie, what is it? This isn't like you," Leon said in a tone she didn't know he was capable of. She still didn't turn around. She heard his footsteps go from the door to the edge of her bed; his weight made the bed shift to the right. When she didn't answer, Leon continued.

"I know things have been crazy and I know I'm not the best, but I care about you." He stopped and pulled her to him. She hated how easily he could just pick her up and move her. Yuffie buried her face into his chest and tried to speak.

"Sora," was all she managed to get out. Leon didn't say a word. "I...Sora and I...we..." her voice kept trailing off. She could not spit it out!

"Did Sora do something to you?" Leon asked after a long pause. She nodded against his chest, afraid of what would happen next. She felt him stiffen a little. "What did he do?" he probed further.

"He and I...we...did things..." she felt tears stinging her eyes. _I don't want him to be mad! I did something wrong, didn't I? I was bad!__ Please don't be mad!_

"Did you want to do them?" Leon's tone didn't change. He didn't sound angry. She was glad she didn't have to look at him.

"Yes", came her soft reply.

Suddenly it slowly came out.

"I saw you and Aerith one time and I didn't know it was wrong, so I ran away. I didn't tell anyone and I felt weird. I wanted to do what you were doing-and then Sora came. He had those feelings too. And then we did _that_ together...and I miss him!"

* * *

Leon's brain was full of fuck.

What had just happened? Did this young girl just confess to him about having sex with another kid _her age?!_ He couldn't be angry with her. She's just a kid, right? Only a kid. How could she not know about such things? Didn't he tell her? Of course he didn't.

He didn't tell her anything. He just assumed Aerith and her would be friends and she would tell her everything. This was not the case. On his lap was a young girl who was ahead of her time and didn't know a thing that was going on with her body or mind. He suddenly felt like a massive idiot.

"Are you angry?" Yuffie asked softly, looking up at him. He could see she had tears in her eyes. Leon felt something wet on his face: tears. But why?

"I'm not angry at you," he said. His voice didn't break at all. "You didn't do anything wrong," he explained, "I just wish I had told you about those things before." He hugged the girl close to him. He knew why he was crying. He failed Yuffie just as he failed his family and loved ones. He felt Yuffie sigh in relief against his chest. She must've been so afraid! How long had she been waiting to tell him this? Was she ever planning to?

"I'm glad you're not mad," Yuffie continued, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. She sniffed and put her hands on her knees. Leon took the opportunity to wipe his face off and regain his composure.

"Now I know you didn't mean to peep like that," he began again. Yuffie looked up and suddenly remembered what he was talking about. "But what you felt afterwards, you should have told me about it." The girl remained silent. What should he say next? How could he express to her what feelings of love were? Should he just do his best?

"What are these feelings?" she asked. Her face was curious. She was still innocent, but her face held a knowledge that she had uncovered. She wasn't ready for what she had experienced.

"You are probably in love," he replied bluntly. He mentally facepalmed himself. Couldn't he have found better words to use? That was Leon for you. "If you think about him all the time, and want to be with him...and you hope he's thinking about you..." his voice trailed off, "You are most likely in love with him." He couldn't believe he was saying. How could a child be in love? Were those things possible? He had no idea but what was done was done. Yuffie was growing up. And he had to deal with that.


End file.
